Hunter x Hunter x Boku No Hero Nen x Quirk
by Kircat
Summary: Class 1-A gets scattered through the Hunter x Hunter arcs, the only way home is unknown at the time being. How will the Hunter x Hunter and Boku No Hero characters get along, read to find out!


Midoriya green hair bounced as he took a determined look on his face, tracks left behind him as he jogged across Dagobah Municipal Beach Park. All Might appears in his field of view.

"All Might!" Midoriya shouted, waving both of his hands quickly out to him.

"Young Midoriya!" All Might glides over to him with pride, then socking him in the gut with his All Might form.

Midoriya bends over in pain, "A-All Might!"

In the dazzling night sky, the moon releases a beam of light, striking multiple victims.

All Might and Midoriya vanish without a trace left behind. 

Midoriya lays there still, as his eyes adjust to the light of the sun, and the sounds of people chattering and water

Midoriya attempts to think back, rubbing his head. The memories roll in a second later.

"Yagi?" Midoriya shouts as heads of random grown men turn to him.

"J-Just had a dr-dream" Midoriya stuttered over his word, as he was growing to be sweaty at all the attention placed onto him. "P-Please just ignore me!" He humbly requested.

His eyes scanned over the crowd of people as people walked past him. "A child?" Some people questioned.

His shoulders stiffened, going up like a cat when scared with a scarlet face from eyes adverting to him. _"Everybody's looking at me._ "

His gut clenches, breathing in and out, before nodding his head, making use of what he sees with the surroundings. ' _I'm on some kind of boat. I may be in another navy boat, perhaps hit with a teleportation quirk.'_

He is mumbling, as eyes advert to him, his emerald eyes become glossy as he holds his tears back.

Midoryia needs a distraction quickly, as he pulls out his Hero Analysis For The Future notebook, with a pen attached to the book.

'It seems I'm on a boat with a whole bunch of random people for a reason, they are very mocking towards children or teenagers which implies this event or goal is for adults or supposed to be for adults." His mumbling increases, as people attempt to ignore the aura building around the focused male. "I-I'm so sorry!' He realizes he is mumbling, bowing nonstop for forgiveness.

The boat arrives at the whale island, causing Midoriya to gasp when the ship halts to a stop. He quickly writes down the detail about the island in his book, doing a quick sketch with a pen.

He pauses to observe who is from the marvelous island.

A young looking kid with spiky greenish blackish hair strolls on to the deck.

The young looking kid starts to wave to the people below.

Midoriya clenches his fist together, " _What if this is a new world_." His suspicions are strong, the environment is not the same unlike his.

His heart starts to race, and his palms become sweaty. " _What kind of quirk struck us? Who else did they hurt?_ " The thoughts pollute his mind.

His thoughts halt due to the kid waving to everyone, with a loud booming tone. "I'm going to become the best hunter in the world!" He leans forwards, waving his hands in the air. The boat starts to continue its route.

"Once I'm the best hunter in the world, I'll come back!" He shouts.

Midoriya sketches the boy onto the page, writing question marks for most of the information.

A man laughs, "The best hunter in the world?"

The male would turn around, with his brown eyes in a confident glare.

A whole bunch of random men is seated on the floor seems to be double his age. Among the men, a man with a scar smirks at the kid.

"Kid doesn't respect us."

A man among the crowd adds on. "Every year, they're five million skilled applicants for the Hunter Exam."

Midoriya flips to another page, writing about The Hunter Exam.

"But a handful are selected, don't say stuff you can't back on, boy." The guy smirks at the kid.

The boy walks past Midoryia, as Midoriya freaks, sweating. He views the determination written on the boy's face.

Midoriya swallows his spit. "H-Hi?" He squeaked out, as the little boy stops in front of him.

"Hi!" The little boy chirped, smiling at Midoriya.

"What are you doing, Katsuo?" A crash could be heard as Midoriya, and Gon both look down to the lower deck.

Two crew members stand over the one crew member on the ground. He has pink hair with a light blue bandana on his head, keeping the hair from her face. He holds his crate of green apples tightly in his grip.

"At this rate, you'll never be a decent sailor." One of the crew members remarks.

Midoriya emerald eyes are wide, quickly hoping down, with a determined look on his face. The crew member kicks Katsuo down.

Gon had a similar action, gasping from aboard.

Midoriya shields Katsuo, spreading his arm outwards. "Back o-off!"

One of the crew members glared. "Why y-"

Gon stops to watch afar, noticing the apple rolling by.

The captain's cabin door swings wide open, as the captain shouted. "Hey losers." He took a drink from his flash. "Don't slack off." He commanded with his rough voice. The captain is chubby, and he looks like a sailor.

"A-Aye Sir!" Both members salute and rush back to work by orders.

Midoriya keeps his eye on the captain with determination shown in his expression, the captain smirked. "Back off Kid, he is one of my crew members."

Midoriya eyeballs him. "Is he one of your crew members?"

Midoriya glances at Katsuo for confirmation.

Katsuo nods quickly.

Midoriya backs off, walking over to Gon.

"Hey? Didn't you hear me? Move that box." He orders.

"A-Aye Captain." Katsuo whimpered.

"Hold on!" Gon shouted, holding the green apple in his hand.

He tosses the green apple into the box as Katsuo moves the box to catch the green apple.

"Thanks!" Katsuo shouts, walking like a crab away from the scene.

Gon turns to Midoriya. "Wow! That was awfully brave of you." Gon eyes seem to gleam. "I'm Gon Frecess, what's your name?"

"Midoriya Izuk-Izuku!" He screeches, tensing up.

Gon chuckled. "You sure are nervous." Gon states the obvious.

"Why do you want to become a hunter?" Gon questioned.

"Well, I-" The answer is shortly cut off.

* * *

The seagulls start to flu haywire in the sky, as Midoryia, Captain and Gon view the seagulls.

"A storm's coming." Gon states.

"How can you tell, boy?" The captain questions.

Midoriya opens his notebook, pen ready at his fingertips.

"That's what the seagulls are saying." Gon shows at the seagulls.

"What?"

Midoriya starts to write in his notebook, mumbling.

Gon and the Captain both staring at Midoriya slouching over, writing at extreme speeds.

Midoriya tenses up, "I a-am-am sorry!" He cried out, waving both hands out, then hiding his face.

"Plus."

Gon brown eyes shut as he held his nose, then took a whiff of the air, he gives a determined look, before doing a flip, climbing quickly up the ladder, to the top of the deck. He takes another whiff of air, before having a determined expression.

"It's a huge storm that's coming!" He shouts down, as Midoriya nodded, as he ran out onto the deck.

The Captain's eyes widen, adverting his eyes to Midoriya.

"Everyone!" Midoriya shouts. "Get into the storage room! Giant storm ahead!" He shouts again, as people pile up into the storage room.

"It's true!" Gon shouted again.

"I can tell by the smell!"

Midoriya quickly rushes over to the others, alerting them about the storm and to take shelter in the rooms.

The captain eyeballs Gon. "Those eyes.." The captain stares as than his eyes go wide. "Those eyes." He repeats again.

The storm hits in hard, as the Captain is steering up a giant wave in the Captains Cabin. Midoriya grabs a man's hand tightly and grips onto a wooden pole to stop moving all of the other.

"One life is never enough." He grits his teeth with tears trickling from his eyes.

Midoriya's vision started to blur, keeping his grip tight. His memories flash back to multiple people in his class, and then All Might in the midst of it all.

His vision clears up, the adrenaline kicking in. He lands on his feet onto the ground, standing up straight. He carries the man bridal style, setting him down.

"You will be okay."

* * *

The Captain opens the door slightly, judging the pile of passed out men. "Not one of them can stand."

"Pathetic, and they're supposed to be taking the hunter exam."

"What a laugh." He chuckles.

A voice distracts him. "Here are some herbs."

Gon is handing the blonde haired male who seemed like a young adult some herbs.

"I got more herbs, Gon." Midoriya had a massive grin on his face, kneeling down to the person he had rescued

"If you chew them, you'll feel better," Gone informed the man, as Midoriya leaned in close to the other man. "Make sure you chew the-these." Midoriya stuttered.

Midoriya wasn't an expert with medicine, his mind wandered about the quirks, none of these people used their quirks.

 _'This world might be quirkless,'_

Midoriya scratched his head.

The man croaks. "Water."

"It's coming, don't worry!" Gon reassures.

The captain glances around.

"Excuse me!" Katsuo ran past the captain, delivering the cup to Gon.

"Thanks!" Gon smiles, taking the water, carefully putting it up to the blonde hair man's mouth to let him drink it.

* * *

In the captain's headquarters, only four people stood in front of the captain.

"First, tell me your names." The Captain asked.

Gon raises his hand. "I'm Gon!" He chirped.

Midoriya observes the people, writing down in his notebook about the other three people in the Captains Cabin.

"I'm Kurapika." The blonde-haired man monotonous tone.

The man wearing a suit had his hand in his pocket. "It's Leorio." He spat.

"Midoryia Izu-Izuku!" He sputtered, confuses to where this is heading.

All of them glanced in his direction at his nervousness.

Midoriya pales, dying even more mentally.

"Why do you want to be hunters?" The captain asked.

Leorio protests. "Hey, if you're not an examiner, don't boss us around!"

"Leorio-Leorio! Let's respect the c-captain! It-It's just a harmless question." Midoriya defends the captain.

"You're serious?!" Leorio spat, pointing at Midoryia.

"Just answer the question!"

Gon glanced at each person, before chiming in. "My dad is a hunter!"

The captain looked surprised.

"I left Whale Island because I want to know why my dad desired to become a hunter!" He clenched his fist.

The captain stares at Gon, deep into thought.

"I w-want to become a hunter-hunter becau-because.." Midoriya paused, frozen, losing his words. "To find my f-friends and mentor!" He stuttered out. The tears start to drip out from his eye.

The three stared at him, as Gon reassured. "You'll find them like how I'll find my dad!"

"Is that so Midoriya?" The captain looked him in the eyes, before moving on.

Midoriya gulped, nodding his head.

"Hey, you two. You aren't' supposed to answer his question." Leorio pointed both big fingers at the two green haired boys.

"Why can't I tell him why I'm here!" Gon defensively replied.

"May-maybe he afraid he's a trap-"

"I agree with Leorio." Kurapika intervened.

"Hey! Show some respect, aren't you younger than me!" Leorio starts to bicker.

"You can avoid pesky questions, with plausible lies." Kurapika brushes off Leorio.

"However it is shameful to rely on deceit."

"That's to say, if I were to expose the truth, that would give you my deepest secrets." He places his hand on his chest.

Midoriya would be pallid, and write information on personality, for his analyzing, he didn't mumble at the time being.

Midoriya paused, thinking about Katsuki and Iida, Kurapika and Leorio kinda reminded him of the two.

"This is why I can't provide an answer." Kurapika finished off.

The captain would sigh. "Katsuo, tell the examiner board we have two more dropouts."

All of their eyes open expect for Midoriya's, nodding his head.

"Why else would he ask us this," Midoriya muttered to himself.

"Still haven't figured it out?"

"There are as many hunter wannabes, as there are stars in the sky." The captain stood in front of his wheel, adverting his eyes back and forth.

"The examiners don't have enough time or patience to go through them all." The captain continues.

Midoriya nodded his head, his mind wandering about his plan to get through this situation, he was a bit plain looking compared to the other three.

"They gore people like us; to trim the fat." The captain smirked, holding his pipe.

"I already notified the board that the others withdrew if they can't handle a little storm than they can't handle the Hunter Exam. To put it in other words, you only proceed to the main exam if I decide for you to pass."

Kurapika and Leroio eyes widen at this information.

Midoriya glanced at the tension then relaxed at looking like Gon, his shoulders resting.

"Think carefully about what you say." The captain pauses

"So he says!" Gon snarky said as Leroio growled at him.

"I am the last survivor of the Kurta Clan."

Midoriya bones with cold in the sentence. He started to write a small notebook on the island.

"Four years ago, my clan was annihilated by a band of criminals."

"I wish to hunt down that clan, The Phantom Troupe." Kurapika lifted is head up.

Kurapika stayed still in a stance, while Midoriya twitched.

"So you want to become a bounty hunter?" The captain questioned.

The captain would lower his pipe that he is smoking from, his tone serious.

"The Phantom Troupe is an A class bounty, not even the most grizzled hunters can touch them."

"You'd be throwing your life away." The captain would have a glare to his eyes, and some shade over his eyes.

Midoriya slowly turned his head to Kurapika, staring.

Kurapika closed his eyes. "I do not fear death."

"I fear only my rage, will fade over time." His eyes would glow red at the statement before dimming back to brown.

Leorio cocky tone echoed in the room. "So in other words, you want revenge, does being a requirement to get revenge?"

Midoriya expressed his insight. "Revenge isn't going to avenge your people, you will not bestow anything, and will only bring shame to your clan members, they would want you to cherish the moments you had with them." He would shout with passion, as Kurapika eyes would turn red.

"Stupid statement and questions to both of you."

"Especially your question Leroio places only accessible to hunters, information otherwise unobtainable, actions otherwise impossible." Kurapika kept on looking at the ground in a monotonous tone.

Leroio would clench his hands together, biting back his tongue at each remake made.

"There are more reasons than your brain can handle," Kurapika remarked.

"N-No needs to-" Midoriya stopped, as Gon put his hand in front of the huffing Leroio face.

"Why do you want to become a hunter Leorio-san?"

"Me..?" Leorio slouches with a grin on his face at Gon, Midoriya stares in curiosity, Midoriya opens up his hero analyzing a book, writing under Leorio.

"I'll make it short, I want money," Leorio emphasizes on the money.

Leroio stood up excitedly, waving out his hands. "Money can get you everything."

Midoriya thought about his friend, Ochako, then getting back into his rational thinking state.

He started to list off his items on his list.

"You can't buy class with money, Leorio."

"That's three times." Leorio stopped, his tone monotonous.

"Step outside. I'll end the filthy kurta bloodline right now."

"Take that back Leorio!" Kurapika shouted.

"Take that back," Kurapika repeated with anger heavy on his tone.

"That's Leorio-San to you." Kurapika walked after Leroio exited.

"Hey, boys-" The captain.

"Arguing won't fix anything that happens between you," Midoriya shouts. "It will only hurt you more, look it in a different light." Midoriya was about to dash after before Gon grip his shoulder, pulling him by the shoulder.

Gon smiles at him. "Just let them go."

Gon would stare ahead. "Mito-San once told me, if you want to get to know someone, you need to make an effort to learn why they're angry."

"It's important for them to understand why they're mad, so let them settle it themselves." Gon informs the two.

Midoriya gazes into Gons brown eyes. "I disagree, sometimes a hero needs to meddle in situations they aren't supposed to be in." Midoriya had passion in his tone, taking aback the Captain.

Gon kept his gaze locked on Midoriya, "The two should figure their own problems out, it will benefit the two. Just trust me!"

Gon took his gaze off Midoriya, taking what he said as well in consideration.

"Cap-Captain look." A weak voice called out from one of the crewmen.

"If we get caught by that waterspout than the boat will sink." The Freeman shouted with panic at the wheel.

Midoriya instinct switch flipped on, starting to mumble idea. "Use All For One to blow the ship." He mutters.

Gon and Katsuo ran out of the room, to help with the sails, as Midoriya ran out after them.

Men are struggling to pull the rope as the pouring rain, and the wind blows the crewman away.

Midoriya furrowed his eyebrows and scrunched his nose up.

A wave crashes into Kurapika and Leorio as they both stood straight and tall, the wind blowing their clothes and hair all over the place.

"Take back what you said!"

Kurapika swiped his hand across, "Take back what you said and I'll forgive you."

"How many times have I told you to show me some respect, I won't back down ." Leorio did a spin with his pocket knife.

Katsuo went flying from the ropes away from the line, screaming as Midoriya plan was finished.

Kurapika and Leorio both ran forward to grab the flying mans legs, missing just by a leg short until Gon leaps out to catch him

* * *

"EVERYBODY, GRAB ONTO SOMETHING!" Midoriya shouted as people turned to look at him, about to flick his finger, with his mask and hair.

"One for All, FINGER SMASH 100%" He would transfer it to his finger, flicking, as the powerful winds pushed the waves far make the ship fly far away from the sinking hole, the ship sailed into the air at average speeds, and safely hit the water.

Not a single soul could explain what the power this 14-year-old had.

Midoriya shattered his middle finger, grabbing onto a ledge.

Midoriya sat face to face with the Captain in the room. "My boy; do you know how to use Nen..?"

"N-No c-captain." Midoriya stuttered, turning his head.

"I couldn't sense any Nen during your attack." The captain tone darkened.

"That power isn't natural for a human being without Nen or intense training."

"I can tell you're very young." The captain glanced at his facial features.

"Now tell me, the real reason." Captain leaned forward, staring directly into his eyes.

Midoriya, before weakly answering. "My name is Izuku Midoriya, I have a quirk that eh-enhances my strength."

"What is a quirk?" The captain rose an eyebrow.

Midoriya paled. "In this world, there are no quirks." His heart was racing.

"Quirks are an ability people are born with." He straightened his backs

"Interesting." The captain left it there. "I'll patch up your hand for you." He took a whiff on his pipe, then started to attend to Midoriya finger.

"What is nen?" 

"Idiot! If we haven't grabbed your legs, you'd be shark bait!" Leroio lectures to the sitting down Gon on the front deck of the boat.

Kurapika crosses his arms, looking away. "Honestly...How reckless can you be?"

Gon then smiled. "But you both caught me!"

Both of them wore dumbfounded expression.

"Well, I guess so.," Leroio mumbled.

"Gon!" A voice shouted, revealing the owner of the to Katsuo.

"Katsuo-San!" Gon stood up, smiling

Katsuo smiled. "Thank you, you saved my life."

"I couldn't have done it alone! Those two helped save you!" Gon directed his look at the two.

"Thank you very much!" Katsuo bowed.

Kurapika turned away. "'No need to thank me."

Leroio would put his hand on his forehead. "Well, y-yeah! I'm glad you're okay." He had a shaky voice, then he started to blush and smile.

"I'll be returning to my station!" Katsuo waved and parted off.

Kurapika smiled at Leorio, snorting.

"What..?" Leorio quietly said.

"I apologize for my rude behavior."

"Sorry, Leroio-San." Kurapika genuinely smiled at him.

"W-What's up with the sudden change? We aren't strangers." Leroio looked away blushing.

"Just call me Leroio" He did the shoo motion with his land.

"I'm also sorry.." he mumbled. "I take back everything I said." He smiled.

Midoriya came running out, breaking the conversation.

Gon eyes gleamed at the sight of Midoriya, jumping in front of Midoriya. "What you did was so cool! Where did you learn to do that? Who taught you that." Gon clenched his fist together in excitement.

"It is natural for me.." Midoriya replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Really? So cool!"

Leroio started to get nervous. "Quite a powerful punch their kid.."

"How old are you?" Kurapika questioned, looking skeptical at the kid.

"I'm 1-14" He stuttered out his age.

"You're young! I'm 12!" Gon chirped.

The captain put the conversation on hold. "I like you guys! Yes, I'll take the responsibility in taking you four to the closest port for the exam site."

"Really?" Gon gleamed.

"Wh-What about the t-test?" Midoriya forced out.

"Like I said," The captain started to climb up onto the upper deck, before turning. "It's my decision to make."

"All 4 of your passed!"

* * *

A/N

WOAHHH, Hi! My name is Kirsten, and I just love Boku No Hero And Hunter x Hunter, I know I'm not the most significant writers, but I'm trying to my best, I'm making it short and sweet for each paragraph, so I don't lose the attention. If you guys have any improvement or advice for wordplay or grammar or any edits, I need an editor please, just let me know.

This book isn't for profit but enjoyment for Boku No Hero characters and HxH being in the same world, now this messes up Boku no hero story-line, but it won't mess up the HxH story-line completely, the plot events still will happen or occur similarly because Midoriya sees things in a different light like the revenge scene.

I hope this wasn't too bad, I'm going over to edit it, it is a pain in my butt to write.

This took me around 2-3 hours, and a lot of dialogue is accurate because I want Midoriya to be in the correct storyline, I want it perfect. Character development will still be going on and if you have any questions, feel free to ask.

I am open to positive and negative critiques, and I would love to know what I'm doing right or wrong.

If you feel like this story is baldness or OCC, I am trying my best to understand personality.

The Hunter x Hunter is a fascinating universe alone, so I wonder how it will work with the spice of people with quirks and what issues could that cause.

It could be useless as well, as they can be ruled off as a new species, who knows?

With a Hero and Villain society compared to a society where people decided what they think is right and evil or choose to abide by their own belief is something insane.

Love Kirsten

Please check out HxH or Boku No Hero! Both are amazing anime's and have cute green head people!

4,057 Words


End file.
